


Dragons Treasure

by Quetzalcoatls



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Time, Inflation, M/M, Mech Preg, Pre predaking learning to transform, Predacons, Seal Breaking, Size Difference, Sticky Sex, dubcon, everyone thinks predaking is an animal, noncon, predaking doesnt realize that smokescreen does not want, so beast from smokescreens prespective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Smokescreen is out scouting alone when he is attacked by a certain predacon. But predaking seems to have something other then killing in mind today.





	Dragons Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> this might later be continued into a larger story, but for now ill leave it here

 

Smokescreens tires kicked up a cloud of dust and debris as he whipped around another corner in the tight maze of canyons the Predacon had chased him into. The dragon screeched and divebombed him again, talons barely clicking across his roof before he threw himself into another hard turn.

Fear turned smokescreens field into a tightly coiled ball of shivering terror. He knew that the only reason he was still alive was because it was playing with him. Those ‘near misses’ were no such thing. The massive predacon had made it very apparent early on that he could flatten the Autobot any time he pleased. No, Smokescreen was being herded.

He’d realized his mistake with the canyons only moments to late. Ducking into the first slot only to find his radio little more then static. He was on his own, and it would be at least a joor before anyone realized he was missing.

He’d be dragon-chow by then.

But he’d be damned if he was going to go down without a fight. If he could just loose the bastard long enough to get to the top of one of the cliffs he should be able to get a signal, call Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Another swipe of claws forced Smokescreen to shy to the left down another narrower pathway. Predaking screeched in triumph and landed at the entrance with a boom. Wings folded the dragon took off after him at a sprint.

The damn beast _would_ have to be almost as fast on the ground as in the air, wouldn’t it? Smokescreen tried to press for a tiny bit more speed. Anything to get him away from those claws. Up ahead the canyon came to an end. A dark tunnel leading away into the ground. Smokescreen slowed a hair. Weighing his options. The tunnel was big enough for the predacon to continue chasing him now that it was grounded. On the other hand, the dragon was to close on his bumper to even attempt transforming and scaling the cliff.

With a frustrated keen, he poured the speed on once more and dove into the earth. He didn’t bother with headlights, they wouldn’t help him right now. Sensors peered ahead, sharp clicks of sound painting a picture of his surroundings a snapshot at a time.

Turn, turn, straight, hard left that had him nearly losing a mirror. The predacons pleased rumble told of it being barely a few meters behind him. He had only an instants warning when the tunnel came to an abrupt end. Opening up into a decent sized cavern. Smokescreen slammed on the breaks and went into a skid, the loose dirt providing little traction to stop. He transformed rolling as he went to kill more speed and came to a stop facing the tunnel, his back struts almost touching the wall.

The dragon loped into the cavern with ease, not seemingly the least bit strained by the chase. Smokescreen glanced around the cavern frantically for a moment trying to spy another tunnel. But no, there was nothing.

Predaking slid to a stop, neck arched in a tight proud curve with every spike and frill fanned out. It was, smokescreen would admit, an impressive display.

Oh this was gonna hurt.

X X X

Crest and spines fanned wide, predaking paused to take in his cornered prey. The little one had given him an impressive chase to be sure. But even the best chase had to come to an end. He rumbled, taking in the small cybertronians field, and the subtle variations there. Untouched mech. Those subtle differences were like a sirens call. He hadn’t caught wind of the like of it since coming online. Lines of code older then of his prospective mates species insisted he claim the mech. He was perfect, and that wasn’t just the lack of other options talking either. Young, fast, and healthy. Not to mention beautiful.

He stalked forward, rattling his spines against his horns, the sound making the small bot flinch back. He purred deeply the sound almost making the dust shiver it was so low. The little one winced slightly, shying a bit further backwards. Predaking tilted his head slightly, puzzled, the chase was over – why was the little one still so afraid? Perhaps he had only just matured, and no one had tried for their affections before? He prowled closer, wary of the guns he knew the little one still had. The fact that his little mate refused to surrender even cornered by a more powerful opponent only made him more desirable. Such determination would serve their sparklings well.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the click of transformation seems along the mechs arms giving him the opening he was waiting for. He lunged while the guns were still forming.

The small bot went down with a crash and a shriek of fear. Writhing to try and escape his grasp. He hissed as the small mech managed to wriggle out of his grip and tried to scramble away. Lunging after him he pinned him back down before he could get far. The thrill that shivered through his systems began to heat his circlets. This was going to be a night to remember.

X X X

Smokescreen thrashed in the predacons claws, but pinned face down on the floor there wasn’t much he could do. Talons tightened on his shoulders, digging into the joints to prick at the wiring and protoform beneath. Smokescreen stilled, minute tremors still wracking his frame. The predacon hummed faintly, its snout nudged at the back of his neck. Its multitude of fangs brushing against delicate wiring. A low sob wrung itself from Smokescreen vocalizer. Expecting those fangs to be tearing into him any second.

The predacon purred, nuzzling him again and adjusting its grip on his arms to lessen the pickling. Smokescreen shuddered. Its grip shifted again. His arms released in favor of one massive talon planted on his back to hold him down.

The predacons attentions shifted lower, investigating his back plating. The panels clamped down tight in a useless effort to protect himself. But it wasn’t interesting in ripping his spine out it would seem. A shocked squeak escaped his vocalizer when it pressed its fanged snout against his interface panel. Its rumbling purr sending hard vibrations deep into his systems. He froze in unbelieving terror. His processor nearly scrambled at the sensation of a warm wet glossa swiping across his panel. He shivered whimpering as the predacon continued his ministrations. Glossa sweeping in broad strokes across his panel before delving into the edges where exposed wiring led into his hips.

Against his will his cooling fans kicked on, deep in his array a caliper twitched, the barest beginnings of lubricate beginning to coat his never used valve. The predacon purred catching the scent.

Smokescreen shuttered his optics, terrified. It was one thing to want to kill him but..this? he’d always known that if the cons found out he was still had his seals some sick bastard would have tried to rape him. Purely for the ‘fun’ of breaking an untouched Autobot. They’d certainly done enough of that earlier in the war. Cadets weren’t supposed to be allowed out of the academy with their seals intact now, but with the fall and all the chaos he knew more than a few of his class had slipped through the cracks.

He’d never imagined that his first interface would be with some Decepticon experiment in a cave. A ping from his interface system popped up demanding a release of the interface cover. He canceled it ruthlessly.

The predacon continued to lavish attention on his panel. Nipping lightly at the insides of his thighs and nuzzling exposed sections of wiring in-between licks. It rumbled letting up on his back only to wrap both front talons around his hips to lift them into the air for a better angle.

The predacons field pressed into his own tightly coiled one. Lust and slight aggression coloring the layers, but overlapping that a fierce possessiveness. The smothering field proclaiming smokescreen to be _his_. The calipers of smokescreens valve camped down spasmodically on nothing. Slick lubricate beginning to leak around his panel.

Smokescreen let out another muffled sob. Growing pleasure waring with fear and self disgust. That this thing could be getting this kind of reaction out of him made his spark ache. A part of his processor that managed to remain coherent amidst the fear came to a realization. If he didn’t start to cooperate, at least a little, the Predacon would no doubt get violent. For now at least it seemed more interested in being somewhat gentle, and if he wanted to survive this he needed to be as undamaged as possible to escape later. With a frustrated whine, he let his panel retract. The predacon paused, startled. Its field taking on a definite edge of happiness and excitement.

Smokescreen shivered feeling the slight huff of air of its cooling systems over the vulnerable mesh lips providing the last bit of protection for his valve. It nuzzled him, one long fang parting the folds and gliding between them before pulling back, then that thick glossa was back. Swiping over the folds and licking up the lubricant leaking from between them. A deep purr had at least a little of the tension going out of smokescreens frame. As terrified as he was he was pretty sure at this point that the predacon wasn’t going to hurt him if he played along. It was putting too much effort into getting him interested to suddenly decided to tear him apart.

His thoughts were derailed, optics wide and stunned, when that thick glossa suddenly plunged into his valve. He whined, hips jerking back in pure reaction. Predaking rumbled, pleased and pressed inside again. Calipers stretched around the intrusion, lubricant beginning to pour out of the young mech at the attention. He could feel the heat of it deep inside him, much farther then what a cybertonian could have managed doing this. He could feel it press against his seal before pulling back only to press in again.

Charge cracked between them as the predacon pulled away. Letting go of his hips only to step forward over him. Predaking rumbled softly nuzzling the side of smokescreens helm. Smokescreen shivered at the loud click of the dragons panels snapping open. Smokecreens valve spasmed, calipers grasping at air at the thought of the no doubt massive spike filling him up shortly. Shivering smokescreen carefully pulled himself up onto his hands and knees.

The Predacon curved its head down and nuzzled his helm, its fields shifting to something almost comforting. A slight shift brought the massive spike to bear. The tip rubbed gently along the lips of his valve for a moment before being pressed lightly in. It felt more like a fist then a spike. The lips of his valve parted around the massive length as it eased deeper with even pressure. Smokescreen tried to relax, tensing up right now would be very bad.

His hips creaked, joints straining as his body tried to compensate for something that was almost but not quite as big as his arm. He could only be thankful that it seemed to be relatively short. It halted halfway in hitting his seal. The Predacon leaned down jaws clamping tightly into Smokescreens shoulder assembly the spike pressed in a little harder before drawing back almost completely out of him. Smokescreen took a shuddered invent and tried to go as limp as possible. The predacon growled softly before snapping its hips forward with brutal force.

The massive spike didn’t even slow down as it punch through the seal while Smokescreens horrific shriek of agony echoed around the cavern. Smokescreen thrashed, processor blinded by the sheer pain. Predaking tightened his grip on the small bot, shifting his balance so as to curl a strong talon around smokescreen chest. Bracing him as he pulled back and thrust back in. Predaking winced at his mates pained cries with every thrust. Pain was unavoidable, but it made his spark twist, to know he was causing his little mate such agony.

Slowly, with every thrust, the pain whimpers lessened, steadily replaced with shivers and faint moans. Predaking purred letting go of smokescreens shoulder to nuzzle his back comfortingly. His mates quiet moans bringing him comfort even as his own processor began to fuzz with pleasure.

Smokescreen quivered, pressing back against the massive spike spearing him open, he could feel his internals shifting, the tiny automatic transformation sequences allowing his valve to expand to its maximum capacity, then slightly beyond that. It was terrifying to feel something so deep inside him. He could feel the bulbous head of the predacons spike tapping the calipers of his gestation tank on every thrust now. The pressure increasing every time the dragon managed to press a tiny bit deeper into his frame.

Smokescreen could do nothing but lay there and shiver, half delirious with pain and pleasure, as those calipers finally cycled open. The predacon snarled in triumph as he felt the shift, his next thrust burying his spike right into that last ring of calipers. Smokescreen shrieked, overloading violently as the ring of sensors just past the calipers were all compressed at once. The calipers convulsed then clamped tight around the tip of the spike, trapping it in place and preventing the transfluid that burst from it a moment later from going anywhere but up and into the tank.

Smokescreen gasped, his body limp from his own overload as the spike locked into his valve pumped massive amounts of transfluid into his gestation tank. Smokescreen whimpered at the sensation of liquid heat pouring deep into his body.  His tank filled quickly but still more kept coming.

His armor shifted, trying to make room for the expanding tank. The flow stopped soon enough, leaving him with a noticeable bulge in his abdomen. The predacon sagged a bit over him. vents roaring to cool its overheated frame. it shifted giving a slight tug on its spike, but found itself firmly stuck for the moment. Leaning down it nuzzled him gently before settling down half on its side so as not to squash the smaller mech. A claw curled around his abdomen tugging him close to its warm frame, the deep purring shivering through his armor. Smokescreen was too tired to voice any complaint when the predacons glossa lapped roughly over his shoulder, cleaning dust from his armor. Occasionally a fang would nip a bit of gravel loose from a seem.

Smokescreen let himself relax, too tired to keep fighting when the careful grooming felt so nice. His overtaxed systems began to shut down, dropping him into recharge whether he liked it or not. He dropped into darkness with the predacons spike still locked in his valve and its frame curled protectively around him.

X X X

Something about this felt…wrong, but he wasn’t sure what. Predaking hummed softly forcing himself to remain awake as his little mate dropped into recharge. They were to vulnerable like this, even if he was sure his nest was safe. But that couldn’t account for the feeling of wrongness that plagued his spark. He thought over everything that had happened intently. Had he messed up the courtship somewhere? He couldn’t have, the little one had accepted him, he’d been frightened certainly – but that was to be expected. It was his first mating.

Predaking shook his head sharply as through to toss his doubts right out of it. This was stupid he had his mate and soon they would have hatchlings on the way.

 

 


End file.
